Dannyx
by clay phoenix
Summary: When heartless attack Amity Park, Danny tries to fight them off. When he attempts to save those dearest to him, he pays a large price. Now Dannyx (dan-ix) comes into existence, and soon meets Sam (actually, an alternate universe Sam). While trying to keep his separate forms under the radar, he'll unravel the secrets of the heart and his own power. DP/KH2 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A ****ray fires.**

**"Take **_**that**_**, ghost!" shouts an angry wife.**

**"Man, that's hot!" a husband marvels as he blasts away a swarm of dark unknowns lunging for him.**

**"Mom... dad...," mutters a lone, forgotten ghost in a small voice. He is lying on asphalt surrounded by black creatures, glowing, bright yellow eyes staring, bodies tensing, preparing to attack, claws reaching for his chest. He feels himself falling, his mind submerging in murky unconsciousness.**

**He fades slowly, everything changing colors, swirling around and finally turning into darkness, black and cold and numb. His body begins to separate from himself; it becomes something else entirely as he's taken deeper into the dark – a pitch black where not even nocturnal creatures would dare venture. He's losing himself, his memories are being taken with his body, and he, his heart forsaken, is left to make something of himself. He has no thoughts. No thoughts, no dreams, no memories. He now feeds off of hearts. He is heartless.**

**But what of his body?**

_Dannyx..._

"GYAH!"

A boy stumbled up from a bed in a room he didn't recognize from a dream he didn't remember. The room was dimly lit and decorated plainly: paneled walls, wooden tables, satin drapes and comforter. The boy looked down at his own dimly glowing figure, a mask of confusion on his face. His silky white hair fell over his bright, unnaturally emerald-colored eyes. He brushed his hand through the thick locks, sighing and ending the gesture with his hand resting on the back of his head.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered aloud. He was wearing a thigh-length, well-fitting black coat, silver chains hanging from the hood, and his hands were covered in some strange material taking the form of silver gloves and also, he noticed as he was looking over himself, silver boots. He could feel the same material covering the rest of his body underneath the black coat.

"So, you're awake!" said a cheerful sounding girl behind him. He jumped, hitting his head on a bar of the canopy overhanging the bed.

"Wha-?!" He cut off an exclamation, rubbing his head. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Sam. What's yours, Crabby?"

"I am not."

"Snapper?"

"What?"

"Or maybe Dopey?"

"_What_?" he asked, exasperated by the energetic girl.

"Nothing. What's with the get-up?" She pointed to his clothes, pummeling him with questions. "Don't you wanna wear something more comfortable? And where were you even going, a comic convention?"

"No," he said with an irritated tone.

"That's too bad. You're so boring."

"Shut up, Goth."

"And rude!"

"Why am I here?" he asked the girl.

"I found you in an alleyway. It was really cold and you were unconscious and I didn't wanna leave you there and you were so cute—"

"What?" he looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"I said _you are cute_," Sam repeated, confidently emphasizing the words.

"What am I, a dog?" he grumbled uncomfortably and then asked again, "Where am I?"

"You're in Darnsville," she replied.

"D-Da-Darnsville?" he stumbled over the name, feeling as though he should want to laugh. When he tried, instead he felt a pain in his stomach as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, I don't know who named this town."

"What state are we in?"

"Jesus, you don't know what state we're in? Do you even know what country we live in?"

"The United... States?" he said wearily.

"What the heck is that?" she replied, giving him an odd look. He looked almost shocked at her reaction, reaching a hand to his head as though he must have caught a fever and begun hallucinating.

"_Kidding_," she responded, seeing his distress. He scowled.

"Anyways, you kind of woke up at the wrong time. It's around 12 at night, and I'm going to bed, unless you need something. We can talk tomorrow. So, good night," she paused, "um, I never did get your name."

"My name?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "It's Dannyx," he remembered.

"Uh, okay, 'Dannyx.' Good night." She laughed and strode out of the room.

_She reminds me of somebody, somehow..._ Dannyx thought. After he had retrieved his name from his memory, he also recollected the fact he had been on a mission the last time he'd been awake. He remembered leaving the castle on an errand for the Organization, but after that was nothing. He fell asleep on the bed while trying to retrieve his memories of however long he'd been out.

_**T**_**wo tall, dark figures stand surrounding a boy in a black and silver jumpsuit, his chest adorned with a strange, white letter D. He lay in darkness, the only light in the room coming from his body, the dull glow consistently emitting from his pores.**

**"What is he?" asks a man, his face invisible under the darkness of his hood, "Is he… a ghost?"**

**"No. But he is neither human."**

**"What is he?" the man repeats.**

**"He is nothing; a Nobody. He is unique, though— his body is that of a hybrid species: half ghost, and half human. But now he is stuck in a struggle between the two species, his body unable to decide what it truly is."**

**The boy is struggling in the swirling darkness, tossing and turning and drowning as it attempts to cover his body. The taller man stares at the boy a moment, deep in thought, before he pulls him up out of the darkness and places him over his shoulder.**

**"You're taking him in?" the man beside him asks wearily.**

**"Yes. When he wakes up, we will test him."**

Author's note: Chapters 1-4 were written in 2007 and edited to be decent in 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight poured through the open window and the sound of birds chattering rode the morning breeze. Dannyx woke up to the slight chill on his face and rubbed his eyes, taking note that he was still in the room he'd been in the night before. He groggily turned away from the sunlight and noticed another presence in the room. The girl named Sam was sitting in an armchair in the corner reading a book. Dannyx pulled the satin covers over his head.

"What are you doing, watching me sleep?" he asked tiredly, voice muffled by the blankets.

"Why wouldn't I?" she teased and put the book down.

The fair-skinned girl bounced out of her seat, short, dark purple hair swaying as her black and white striped headband did nothing to keep it in place. She stopped a moment, pursed her lips, and walked over to his bed, resting her chin next to his face on the blankets. She pulled the covers from his face and pecked him on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you randomly kiss strangers on the street, too?" he deadpanned, expressionless as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Of course not! I hug them, if they'll let me," she replied and laughed. Dannyx rolled his eyes at the exotic girl whose clothes were overwhelmingly dark, with a few exceptions. The lack of color seemed to reflect nothing of her personality. _But why is she so familiar...?_ "Do you want breakfast?" she asked him.

"I don't need it."

"Eat anyways!"

"I don't see the point. If I don't really exist then I don't need to eat anything just to keep… not existing," he complained to himself.

"Uh..." Sam adopted a look of confusion on her face as she tried to decipher what he meant by "not existing."

"Well, we have plenty of food. Come try it. You can, right?" she asked, wondering if he might be too sick to keep food down.

"Yeah, if I wanted to," he sighed and continued, "You know what, fine." He held his hands up in surrender as she pulled him up and out of bed, not even letting go when he struggled to keep up with her going down the stairs to the kitchen. He noticed she wore tight black pants and a short, dark green skirt over them paired with a black short sleeved shirt that showed off her abnormally thin stomach. The two arrived at the bottom of the stairs with minimal tripping on Dannyx's part, and walked into the kitchen to find Sam's mother cooking eggs and bacon.

"Did you make my tofu?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, dear. It's on the table. But you really should eat some-"

"No. I am not eating animal corpses, thank you very much," she interrupted. "Dannyx, would you like to eat dead animal or tofu?"

"I don't care," he replied, slightly tense in such an unfamiliar setting.

"Great! Then I'm putting you on a vegetarian diet," she declared, pulling him to the table and sitting him down in a chair next to hers. He eyed the tofu suspiciously when her mother set it in front of him, and poked at it with his fork.

Sam laughed and said, "Don't worry, it won't bite – which is more than I can say for _that_stuff." She pointed at the bacon on her mother's plate. "Go ahead, try it!" she urged. Dannyx mostly stared at the plate in response, poking at the food a little more before eventually taking a bite of it.

"It's good, I guess," he mumbled.

"That's right! It's _delicious_," said Sam, taking a bite.

"Why are you always so happy all the time?" Dannyx asked, a look of wonder mixed with irritation displayed on his face.

"Well, I figure we shouldn't just waste our lives moping and droning over the negative things. Everyone has problems, you just need to figure out how you're going to react to them," she replied, pausing to take a drink of orange juice. "Also, pain meds."

"Really," Dannyx trailed off in thought, looking down at his hands. The silver hazmat gloves always reminded him of his "Somebody's" past: the ecto-rays he always used, the ghost fights he always got into, the friends who were always there for him...

Suddenly, he remembered who she was.

"Sam..." He looked at the girl next to him, remembering a girl with short black hair, black tank top, skirt, and boots, and an all-too-familiar sour look on her face. It wasn't her, but the two girls were somehow identical. She gave him a questioning look.

"What?" she asked, still chewing.

"It's nothing," he said quietly.

**"I****wonder, do ghosts have hearts?" a tall man in a black cloak asks himself, studying the part-ghost Nobody before him.**

**"This one obviously doesn't," states a man beside him.**

**"Indeed, but imagine if other ghosts possess hearts. They might be of use to us. One who feels emotion, no matter how strongly or obsessively, must have a heart. Am I wrong?"**

**"I do not believe you are," says the other cloaked man.**

"**Saix, I would like for you to go and check on our preparations."**

**The man called Saix nods silently and promptly walks out of the room. Suddenly the boy awakes, opening his glowing green eyes to see the white room around him. He sits up on his elbows and glances around.**

**"Where—," he pauses dazedly, "Where am I?" he inquires.**

**"You currently reside in my castle. We are in the World That Never Was. Now tell me, child, can you feel anything?" asks the taller man.**

**"I feel tired," admits the glowing boy as he shuts his eyes again.**

**"Do you feel emotion? Do you feel fear, or, perhaps, sadness?" the man presses on.**

**"I...," the boy pauses. He tries to be afraid. He knows he should be afraid of waking up in an unfamiliar place, looking up at an unfamiliar face that keeps asking him strange questions. He should feel something. After a moment he finally replies, "I can't."**

**"That is because you are a Nobody. You are a being without a heart, and in all reality, you do not even possess a 'being,'" the man says to him.**

**"Are you... a Nobody?"**

**"Yes. I am the ruler of this castle, home of a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. Our main goal is to obtain hearts, in other words, to become human again," he informed. "Would you like to have a heart again?"**

**The boy thought about it for a minute. He found that he had memories— memories of being human. Memories of a boy named Danny, of being a half-ghost hero and having two best friends and a family. He remembered how Danny would do anything if it meant keeping his family and his town safe. He remembered having a heart.**

**"Yeah," he sighed, feeling nothing.**

**"But what use could we make of you?" the leader asked.**

**"Do you have any other ghost Nobodies around here?" the boy asked in a more confident tone, getting up to his feet.**

**"No."**

**"Then I'm your ghost," said the boy.**

**"Can you fight? Or rather, can you follow orders?"**

**"I've got nothing else to do."**

**"Good," the man replied, watching his new pupil stand up and stretch out his arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Y'know..." Silence.

"What?" Dannyx asked the girl sitting next to him on the soft bed.

"I have heart disease," she stated blankly. More silence.

Dannyx shattered the silence with an, "...Oh."

"My mom says I shouldn't run around everywhere, 'cause I'll get weak and sick, but I'm fine. It's better than lying in bed all day and watching TV," she smiled. "When people figure out I have heart disease, they treat me differently, like I'm a fragile toy. Like my heart can literally break, or it'll get caught in my throat and I'll choke. Maybe they're afraid I'll get under their skin, and once they grow a bond with me, I'll snap it in half. Everybody thinks I'm on the verge of death. Sometimes it's depressing, you know?"

"...Mm."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I don't know if that kind of stuff bothers you, people telling you things like that or not. Some people get annoyed when they have to worry about their friends' problems, especially when they have their own to deal with."

"I don't have any problems. And I can't really feel anything towards it, but you can tell me whatever you want. If it'll make you feel better," Dannyx said blandly. Sam grinned.

"You can feel. Why do you say things like that you have no heart?" she asked.

His eyes opened just a little wider.He got up from the bed and calmly paced the room, as though taking in all the details. He wasn't surprised, of course. Isn't surprise some kind of, emotion? Emotions were those fleeting feelings that surfaced just at the right times, and when that time is over, they're gone. That's what Dannyx thought, anyways. He got to thinking more, though. Love isn't like that, right? Love doesn't leave after a certain time. It doesn't fade into sadness – it might cause it, but it can't be replaced by it. If love isn't just a fleeting emotion – if it's not an emotion at all – then would that mean he didn't need a heart to love? That made no sense. Love comes from the heart, too, doesn't it? Dannyx shook his head, sliding a graceful hand through his thick silver-toned hair.

"Nevermind it," he smiled. _Smiled._Sam looked quite taken-aback for a while. She stared at his face, puzzled. She let her gaze slip up to his eyes and she watched them watch her, wearily. They seemed to be able to catch the perfect amount of light to make the boy look innocent, charming and beautiful, all at once. She snapped back to her senses once she realized the boy's smile had fallen into an expressionless stare again.

Sam gave him a goofy grin, "I knew you could smile somewhere deep down in there!" She saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly, but this time, no smile. _Guess it's a rarity, huh?_

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, my mom said you could stay here, in the guest bedroom if you have nowhere else to go. Do you have anywhere else to go?" she asked slowly, tentatively. She looked almost like she was pleading him to stay. _And maybe she damn well was._

"Not specifically, no," he replied. He felt a little warmer inside seeing her happy face, knowing he'd satisfied the girl by admitting he could stay with her longer. Was he happier? No. Happiness is an _emotion,_he told himself. No matter what, though, he did know that he wanted to stay at least a little bit longer with her.

"This'll be so great, it'll be like having a best friend living with me, or having a younger brother, or an older brother, or a twin! We could go to school together and...," she trailed off. "D'you go to school?" she asked him.

"No?"

"Well, if I have to go, you're going down with me," she smiled. "I don't know what grade you're in, but you must havebeen educated, right?"

"Yeah, somehow," he replied. He didn't really think he could tell her that he still had all the memories of Danny Fenton sleeping at his desk, in all seven periods, for all of ninth grade. Yet he still managed to pass his classes. _In his old life._

"Well then, you're going to enroll in my school! It'll be fun," she bounced up and down on the bed, finally lying down on her back and patting the empty spot beside her. Dannyx obliged, bending backwards onto the bed until he was parallel with his new, very silly friend. All he could do in that moment was just forget about the past. Forget about the black creatures, the Nobodies, the hearts and lack-thereof. If he could just lie there forever next to that amazing girl and sink into a bed seemingly made of clouds, maybe he would be able to drift off into nothingness. Maybe he didn't need a heart.

Maybe, he thought, he just needed somebody to share one with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dannyx lay alone that night in the guest room of a house that belonged to two very generous and kind people. Not only did they take in a strange boy who they found in a cold, dark alleyway, they were even offering him to live with them! It was all very strange to Dannyx, Sam and her mother being so trustful of a boy in a strange outfit with strange hair and strange eyes. At least, he thought he looked strange. Maybe he looked normal here, wherever "here" was. Sam did have purple hair, after all, but he figured she dyed it. Her mother had a more natural red hair color.

Sam had told him about their ordeal in bringing him into their home, about how they didn't feel the need to call the police to take care of him or to take him to a hospital because he obviously wasn't injured. They figured he was just a homeless boy, or a kid who ran away from home. He had filed that assumption away as a good excuse for why he had nowhere to go back to.

And that was where he had been stumped every time his thought process led back to this: why did he have nowhere to go back to? How did he get here? Why had he felt like somebody knocked all of the air out of his lungs before he woke up? He was a good, long-distance fighter; he didn't think anyone could get close enough to him to do something like that.

_Either way, why am I here? _He grumbled to himself, "If one of those organization members had just taught me how to make dark portals before I left, I wouldn't even be in this mess."

Though, as he thought of Sam, he didn't mind too much the mess he was in if she was a part of it. His mind was a jumble, confused and disoriented whenever she popped up. How could a Nobody have feelings for a girl? Were these even feelings? What was happening to him?

Suddenly he felt a jolt go through his body, and pain spread through his limbs. He gasped in shock and cringed, clenching his fists. _Now what's going on?_ he thought as it felt like his body was ripping its own molecules apart. Dannyx looked down at himself, struggling not to shout aloud, when one big thing stood out to him.

He was in Danny Fenton's shirt: red oval logo on white. His hazmat suit and organization cloak were gone.

And then suddenly, he fell asleep.

"**What are we supposed to do for fun around here?" a very bored Dannyx asks his fellow nobody, leaning on one of the chairs in the organization's large, white sitting room.**

"**Nothing, and don't go try to find something to do, either," Axel replies. Dannyx, having known him for a few days now, finds him to be one of the most laid-back members of the group. "Once, Demyx got up on one of our tall chairs we use for meetings, and he kept adjusting the height. I mean, he kept going up and down, and up and down like it was some kind of fair ride, y'know? Xemnas got pissed. It was funny as hell, though."**

"**Then what the heck is the purpose of this stupid organization if some of us are just standing around doing nothing?!"**

"**I don't frickin' know! Go ask the Superior for something to do if you're so damn bored."**

"Hey, Dannyx! Wake _up_, bedhead!"

"**Xemnas!" the ghost boy called.**

"**What is this intrusion?" the man came to answer, sitting in a chair at a wooden desk, facing a window which showed nothing but the blank darkness of the world outside the castle. He seemed to be contemplating something intricate.**

"**Give me something to do. I'm bored."**

"**There is nothing for you to do today."**

"**Oh,**_**please**_**, give me a break. There's gotta be something useful I can do."**

**Xemnas turned around in his seat. "If you're so intent on being needed, then I give you permission to go into to the Ghost World, or whatever you fools call it, and capture me a ghost – uninjured and uncontaminated for observation. Now, kindly leave my office at once."**

**Dannyx smirked.**

"**Aye, aye, Captain."**

"Dannyx?"

**"So he's '****Dannyx' now, huh? Let's say we throw him into this," suggested a cold voice, conjuring up a swirling portal of bright colors. "A dimension hole. We can use this stroke of luck to get rid of him once and for all," he laughed.**

"**Can't they still get to him there?" a slightly nasally voice asked.**

"**Possibly. It's not like they'll know he's there, though," the cold voice chuckled.**

"**Then I, Technus, Master of Technology, shall throw him into this bottomless pit of—"**

"**Dimension holes are not bottomless pits. They lead to different dimensions. Hence the name, you idiot," the ghost scolded, hitting Technus on the head.**

"**Ouch! I know that, Skulker! But it sounds more terrifying if I say it's a bottomless pit of nothingness! And I, Technus, Master of—"**

"**Shut up and throw him in!" Skulker growled, gesturing to the multicolored hole located to his right. "It's going to close soon, and I can't make another any time soon. Too much power. Now **_**hurry up!**_**"**

"Dannyx!"

"Mmm… hff… mwah… huh? _What_?" Dannyx scowled.

"Don't you give me that attitude, mister! We have to go school shopping today. School starts in a week; we're already behind! Mom says we're leaving in thirty minutes, so get up!" Sam commanded.

She was quite glad her mother hadn't taken this boy to the police, or worse— an orphanage. Why should they give him up when his parents had so thoughtfully decided not to look for him? She realized she was thinking of him as if he were a lost puppy dog, but her and her mother had searched everywhere for missing persons reports and newspaper articles on any run-away teens matching Dannyx's description, and nothing came up. And for some reason he kept telling them he didn't even have a last name. How was that even possible? She figured he didn't want to be found by anyone who would be looking if he had really run away from home.

"Mmm... no. Leave me alone," Dannyx replied, turning back over and closing his eyes. Sam pouted.

"Please get up? I don't want to leave you behind here," she pleaded in a small voice. It was a voice she used often to get her way. It was the guilt-trip-you-into-doing-it voice— and Dannyx fell for it.

"Fine, fine. Alright, alright! Geez," he grumbled, throwing the covers off his still-hazmat-clad body. Wait, _still_ hazmat-clad? He looked down. Boots, gloves, cloak – all there, with no sign of any red and white shirt or blue jeans. What had happened? The pain had felt so real; he could have sworn it wasn't a dream.

"Great! You should take a shower. I already did. See? Squeaky clean," said Sam, secretly hoping that would get him to change out of those clothes he'd been in for more than two days so she could get them washed. The girl hoped he wouldn't feel uncomfortable, though. It wasn't like she had many boy clothes around her house, living alone with her mother and all. They could get those while out shopping.

"I don't need a shower."

"Yes, you do. If you're going to live here, you can't just walk around not taking a shower for weeks on end! What's got you so attached to that suit, anyways?" Sam inquired curiously.

"Nothing," he replied. She paused.

"You know, sometimes I just really don't understand you." She made a "tsk tsk" sound and, figuring he could use some privacy although he still refused to take a shower or change, she left the room.


End file.
